Love at Third Sight
by Haeztiger
Summary: Sometimes love will find us when we're least expect it to. Taking part before Madagascar started. A Zuba/Florrie fic! Read & Review...
1. A Typical Day

**If you read my Madagascar Questionnaire, I promised you guys that I would make a fic about Florrie/Zuba. This story takes place before Madagascar even started. Read, Review and Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**A Typical Day**

It was another typical day here in Africa. The sun was still in the sky giving light to the living. The sky was blue as always mimicking the color of the sea. The animals were doing their own business. Some were busy with their own problems and others just laid back and just watched clouds pass by.

However, for a certain lioness, a typical day like this would only mean a day to just hang out with her friends.

"So does anyone have a date for the party this Sunday?" Corin the gazelle started the conversation.

"I'm going with Ty," Ariana the cheetah answered cheerily. She knew her friends would know that she was referring to her boyfriend.

Corin turned to Florrie who was busy starring blankly into space, "What about you, Flo?"

Florrie was daydreaming about herself and her_ prince charming_. He was a dashing, muscular lion. His mane was well groomed; not like most male lions. His tail curled smoothly. He has the qualities that she had wished for in a lion. They were sitting side by side together on an edge of a cliff admiring the view of the sunset. In addition, the birds flew across the skies made the scenery more beautiful. Snuggling and cuddling they were. It was the perfect moment, "Flo… Flo…Are you even listening?" Corin's voice was heard from a distant.

"What? What is it?" Florrie finally spoke.

"Do you or do you not have a date this Sunday?" Corin repeated her question.

"No, not yet. I guess I'll go solo again," Florrie replied softly. "Besides, who needs a date anyway?"

"Flo, what were you thinking about just now?" Ariana looked worried.

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"You were thinking about your _perfect man_ again were you?" Corin read her face.

"Again? C'mon Flo, that's the tenth time this week," Ariana put her paw on her friend's shoulder, "Maybe you should start searching for a boyfriend"

Florrie shook her head in disagreement, "C'mon guys. I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet."

Corin and Ariana looked at each other and hatched up an idea. They both turned to Florrie simultaneously, grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the watering hole. "What are guys doing!?" Florrie struggled to break from their clutches.

"We're going to find you a mate so shut up and choose one," Ariana strictly answered.

"Yeah, hunk searchin'" Corin cheered.

There were numerous male lions at the watering hole. Most of them were just lying around doing nothing. Some even tried asking Florrie out but she puts a paw in front of them symbolizing rejection.

The three friends scanned the whole place. Ariana and Corin made many suggestions but Florrie constantly rejects them. Every time they point to a nice looking lion, Florrie made her comment on why not to date him. He is too big, too thin, too kinda a jerk, too tough, too uninteresting, too this and too that; those was the only words that came out of her mouth. "I give up!" yelled Ariana as she rubbed her head aching head.

"Florrie, can't you be a little less picky?" advised the gazelle.

"I'm sorry guys… They are just not my prince charming," Florrie noticed that the day was already late, the sun was just about gone, "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow okay. I need to get to dinner."

Florrie then ran towards her home feeling satisfied that the day had ended. Her friends however, were stressed out and decided that they should go home too.

"I just don't get it. What is her _prince charming_?" Ariana questioned, "Almost all the male lion in the preserve aren't good enough for her."

"Not all of them," Corin corrected her spotty friend, "We didn't get chance to see the next alpha-lion to be."

"You mean, Zuba?" the cheetah confirmed her friend, "Why waste time. Flo, would never date him. He is totally the opposite of her."

"You're right. And it's already late," Corin turned towards her herd, "See you tomorrow then."

"Hey, Corin," Ariana called her before she could galloped away,"Do you have a date yet?"

Corin glanced at Ariana, smiling, "Nope, but I will have one before the party starts."

Corin then galloped her way to her herd. Ariana just rolled her eyes, feeling silly at her friends, "I have a weird taste in friends"

* * *

Dinnertime had already started; Florrie ate her dinner peacefully with her parents. They were having a nice prey that her mother, Mona sought after. Florrie was thinking back on how silly was her friends just now, trying to force her to get a mate right away. "How stupid!" she thought.

Everything went fine until…

"Umm… Florrie dear," Mona stopped eating, placing the meat back on the rock claimed to be a table, "We need to talk about something…"

Florrie and her father lifted their heads. She swallowed her meal that she was chewing, "What is it, mom?"

"You're father and I… kinda had an agreement with Zolo, the alpha-lion," her mother didn't quite know what to say to her.

"Agreement? About what? Is it about me?" Florrie began questioning.

"Well, you see… Zolo wanted you to… uhh.. How can I say this…." Mona struggle to clear her throat but the pressure was too thick.

"Florrie, what you mother is tryin' to say is… well…" the father lion tried to find a good word for the upcoming news.

"What! Say it! What!" Florrie raised her voice; she stood up, hoping that it wasn't something horrible.

"We've arranged an engagement between you and his son, Zuba…" Mona declared the news straightforward, shutting her eyes tight, seeing that she didn't want to see her daughter's expression.

"Huh? W-what?" Florrie was both confused and heartbroken. Her heart skipped a beat. She never thought that her parents would do something like this. An engagement? Of all things, why it had to be this. Of all lionesses, why it had to be her. "I refuse to accept this!" she yelled in her heart. "I refuse to accept this!"

"How can you do this to me? Mom, dad how could you!" Florrie threw her meat on the ground.

"Florrie, honey you have to understand…" Mona tried to reason with her.

"What to understand. You never understand me," Florrie scampered out of the cave, not looking back at her parents. Tears began leaking out of her eyes, making a trail of teardrops.

Mona was expecting the outcome. Her heart told her to comfort her but her body wanted to leave her alone. Her husband continued eating, acting like nothing had happened. The cave was quiet, quiet enough to hear the gentle breeze whistles. By that time, a depressing roar was heard from outside the cave but it wasn't Florrie's. For a typical day, it wasn't that typical.

* * *

**Updates may come slw cuz my school year had started. And it depends on the amount of review I get, the more better!! Muahahaha (Evil as always)**


	2. Reasons in the Moonlight

**Like I said update will be late! I didn't know this late! Actually I've made lots of chapters! But I'll be posting it one by one! So enjoy reading...**

**Don't forget to review after reading it!**

**

* * *

**

**Reasons in the Moonlight**

The sky was dark as a crow's feathers. The twilight winds blew softly causing leaves and branches of trees to wave and bend. The crescent moon in the sky shone the watering hole.

Florrie sat near the pond; watching her reflection in the water. Her falling tears made splashes and ripples in the glittering water. She embraced her knees against her chest, hoping that all of this was a dream. She had a tough night. Knowing that she was already engage with a lion that she didn't know about.

Suddenly, she heard a cracking noise. She turned towards the sound just to found out it was her mother. She turned back; she didn't want to see her face right now.

"I don't want to see you right now! Leave me alone!" Florrie demanded.

"Florrie sweetie," Mona took a deep breath, not following her daughter's plead, "I'm sorry if that shocked you."

"If it shocked me? Of course it shocked me!" Florrie's anger began to unravel, "You arranged a marriage for me without even discussing with me first!"

Mona looked down, she knew what she did was wrong, "I know. I'm sorry."

"But I have a reason why I did it," she added.

Florrie blocked her anger for a bit. She wanted to hear her mother's explanation before she burst it out again.

"Zolo came to our cave the other day. He said he wanted a nice lioness that makes a good bride for his son. He asked us to make an engagement between you and his son," Mona explained to her daughter.

"At first, your father disagreed to the whole plan. But Zolo insisted that he wanted you to be his daughter-in-law. After much deliberation, we decide it was for your best to get married sooner. We thought that you would be happy if you had a mate," she ended.

Florrie was listening all the way. She didn't get why it was the best for her to get married soon. She is old enough to get married, but why now? Why they wanted to arrange it now?

"But I'm happy just the way I am," she said, "I don't need a mate to be happy."

"Florrie, look at your self. You're at your prime now. Don't you think you should start building a family?"

"I know that! I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment," Florrie made her statement, "And how do I know that he's the right guy for me?"

"C'mon, give him a chance," Mona patted her daughter's back, "You'll never know, unless you get to know him."

Feeling defeated, Florrie agreed to go with her mother's whims. A small smiled was carved on her face. She hugged her mother and started crying again. She decided to know more about this Zuba person a little rather than blaming fate.

"I'll try mom… But I'm not promising that I will fall in love with him," Florrie sniffled.

"That's all that I need to hear right now," her mother hugged her even tighter. Her fur was a little wet from her daughter's tears.

The quietness broke when another roar resounded.

* * *

Nightfall continued. Dark clouds covered the moon leaving the stars to give light to the animals. From a far, the sounds of the river flowing and splashing can be heard.

On the other side of the watering hole, another family was having the same fight on the same subject.

Zuba was furious when he learned that his dad made an arranged marriage between him and a lioness named Florrie.

"What were you thinking, dad!?" Zuba asked angrily, "I never asked you to arrange an engagement for me!"

"It's for your own good, son," his father, Zolo answered calmly ignoring the scattered food Zuba threw just now.

"How can it possibly be good for me?!" Zuba's ear twitched.

"You're the one who said that you wanted love to find you," said the alpha-lion, "I just helped it out a bit."

Zolo paused for a second, "Ever since your mother died you've been very lonely, grumpy and get pissed off by the smallest things."

Zuba held his anger. His father was right; he had been not himself lately, after his mom passed away. He was rather unwilling to have a mate. He didn't want any other lioness. He just wanted to see his mom back.

"Listen, you need someone that you could hold on to," his father got up and walked up to him. Gradually, he rubbed Zuba's back and sat down on the ground.

"I have you, don't I?" Zuba replied to his ageing father.

"But I won't last long enough to be there for you," Zuba's ears twitched again; surprised to hear his father saying that. Zolo looked up the sky, picturing his wife's face with the stars, "When the time comes, my title as alpha-lion will be yours. Many other lions would want to take that from you."

Zuba paid attention to what his father was going to say. Gazing at his hand, the mark on his palm symbolized that he was the heir to take his father's place. He never thought about what he will do when it was his turned to be alpha-lion. The only thing he thought about was himself and his mother.

"They're going to use your weakness against you," Zolo's voice began to break. "That is why you need someone by your side. Someone that could give you warmth and comfort when I'm not around."

"But what if 'this Florrie' won't like me?" defeated Zuba leaned his head against his father's shoulder. "It's not like I could make her fall in love with me just like that. And I dunno if I would even fall in love with her."

"Don't worry. You'll be given a week to get to know her," Zolo put an arm around his son, "With my help, you'll find a way to get to her heart."

The father and son chuckled for a while. They took the time to stargaze. Zolo fell asleep a few minutes later. As Zuba sat together with his dozing father, stargazing, Zuba closed his eyes and made a wish to his mother, "Mom, I hope you're happy right now. I know I'm not…"

His wish echoed away to the skies. One from a million stars twinkled brilliantly as the echo faded away into the abyss.

* * *

**Suspense much!? I already killed two people from the last chapter! JK... Review more and you might get what you want! MuaHAHahaHAahaAHA... *cue: lightning***


	3. On a Rough Start

**Chapter 3 is up! Yeah! This is one of my favourite chapters! Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate it ^_^**

**On a**** Rough Start**

Tomorrow came, leaving yesterday behind. The animals were busy as always. The hippos were swimming, the giraffe were aching and the lionesses were hunting. Well, with the exception of one that is…

"Girl, I think I have found you the perfect mate," said Ariana, anxious to give her friend the good news.

"Really?" Florrie was surprised, almost forgetting why she called her friends for a meeting. "Wait, before we get to that…"

Ariana was too excited about her good news that she didn't even tried to listen to Florrie, "His name is Leonardo. He is one of Ty's friends. He's handsome, strong and a gentleman."

"Wow, he sounds gorgeous- I mean, guys listen…" Florrie tried to gain focus.

"Ooooh, is he romantic?" Corin interrupted.

"Well, I heard that he serenades!"

"He sounds dreamy," Corin's leg began to shiver.

"GUYS!" Florrie yelled to get her friend's attention.

"What!?" Ariana and Corin stopped their conversation. Feeling a bit confused. They didn't get why Florrie wasn't excited about Leonardo.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just can't go out with him," Florrie said.

"C'mon Flo! Stop that!" Ariana exclaimed, "You haven't met him yet! At least try."

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper," Corin added.

Florrie didn't take that offense seriously. She understands that her friends was just trying to help her. But they need to hear her story first before taking any drastic measures.

"You guys I can't do it because…" Florrie took some time to answer.

"Because of what? Spit it out, girl!" Ariana was becoming impatient.

"I'm already engage," Florrie let it out in one breath.

Ariana was stunned to hear that. She didn't believe it at first. Engage? Our Flo? Our still single Flo? She thought. However, after seeing Florrie in a down but yet serious disposition; she was convinced.

Corin on the other hand, fainted. She was shocked to learn that her best friend was getting married. She was more shocked when she noticed that now she is the only one who was still single.

"What!? Flo, are you serious?!" asked Ariana, fanning Corin who was still unconscious.

Florrie nodded and started explaining what happened. She told them everything: about the dinner, about her parents' agreement and about Zuba. She was really an opened book to them.

"Let me get this straight: Your parents and Zolo decided that you and Zuba should get married and now you're given a week just to get close to him?" Ariana recapped, still fanning Corin.

Florrie nodded again. She didn't want to say anything. She was still confused to the whole thing. She didn't know much about Zuba. All that she knew was his name and the fact that he is the next alpha-lion. If she could recall, the last time she saw Zuba was when he was surrounded by lionesses. When was that? A couple of months ago. Zuba was really popular, a ladies man if you could say.

She had no interest in him; as a result, she didn't have a clue on what's the scoop on Zuba. Nevertheless, she was a bit eager to know what Zuba is like.

"So, are you really going to marry him?" Ariana asked.

"I dunno. I'm still thinkin' here," Florrie answered, having a few thoughts in her head. "The only thing I want from you guys is support."

Ariana understood her friend and patted her on the back to give the support she needed.

The sun was in the center of the sky. From her point of view, it was straight above her head. This can only mean that it was already noon. Florrie remembered she had to be at Zolo's home by this time. "I have to go now. I'm suppose to be havin' lunch with his family."

Florrie sprinted away, leaving a cloud of dust behind her causing Ariana to cough. "Man, I just had the strangest dream," Corin woke up; she was certain that she just had a bad dream. Ariana just gave her the 'it wasn't a dream' look.

* * *

Mona and her husband, Lars were waiting for Florrie's arrival. They didn't expect her to be late. Zolo was there too. He was anxious to meet her soon to be daughter-in-law. Zuba however, was still unhappy with his father's decision. He put on his moody face and crossed his arms the whole time, awaiting his fiancée.

"Sorry I was late," Florrie's voice entered the room. She was panting, gasping for air. She ran really fast just now, trying to catch up to time.

Zuba's eyes widened. This was the first time he had seen Florrie. She wasn't as attractive as the other lionesses he knew but she could be called 'pretty'. Her sapphire blue eyes caught his attention for a minute.

"Finally, I thought you weren't going to come," Mona was relieved. Seeing her daughter stood Zuba up was the last thing she had hoped for.

"Hello, Florrie. Have you met my son?" greeted Zolo, motioning to Zuba.

"No, I haven't, sir," Florrie tried to be polite as possible, even though Zolo was the one who cause of her engagement. "But I would love to meet him.

Zolo turned to Zuba, giving a signal to him to introduce himself. Zuba got up, walked up to Florrie and bowed, still having his moody face on. Florrie felt discomfort by his expression but hid it; she didn't want to start a scenario in front of the alpha-lion.

"Alright, we'll be leavin' now," Lars spoke, ready to get out of the place.

"What? You're not staying?" Florrie blocked the entrance, which was also the exit.

"Of course we're not. You two need some alone time together," her mother grinned, pushing her aside gently.

"You two be good now," Zolo winked as he and Florrie's parents got out.

* * *

Now they were alone. Both Florrie and Zuba didn't say a word as they stared at each other. The place was quiet, too quiet. Zuba took his seat back. Florrie followed and sat opposite to him. Between them was a '_table'_ with two plates of fresh meat sitting on it. The banquet looked delicious but was never touched.

"_Is he going to stay grumpy or what?"_ Florrie thought to herself. Zuba's expression got even moodier with his eyes narrowed more and his mouth scrunched up. This was the first time Florrie saw him up close. She now sees Zuba more detailed than looking at him from a far. He was a bit older than she was. His mane was scruffy and his tail was crooked, as any lion would have. He had muscles, proved the fact that he's toughest fighter in the pride. She had to admit he looked kinda cute if you take away that stupid face.

She felt as if she was wasn't welcomed here. "Umm… nice weather we're having today," she tried to start a conversation using simplest of small talks.

Zuba just stared at her, looking grumpier. His father gave him some tips on how to break the ice but he had other plans. He decided to try to make Florrie hate him so she could beg his father to cancel the engagement.

"This is getting nowhere!" she thought, feeling more uncomfortable with Zuba. "That's it. I really don't like the way things are going here," she finally gained the courage to speak.

Zuba's narrowed eyes were back in its proper shape. He didn't know what to respond except, "What?"

"I don't like the way things are going here," she repeated herself. "It's bad enough with you making grumpy faces at me."

Zuba raised a brow, "So, why not you just skedaddle back to where you came from and leave me alone!"

_Unbelievable! Is he for real? Some gentleman he is!_ Florrie's anger erupted. "What's your problem!" Florrie raised her voice, "All I wanted to do is have a nice talk with you…"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you!" his anger took the best of him. "You don't know what I had been through!"

"So that's what you are," she finally made a conclusion. "You're selfish, self centered and everything has to be all about you!"

Zuba choked to her conclusion. She was half-right about him.

"And you know what!? It wasn't my idea to get engage! It's your idiot father's idea!" she added in anger.

"Don't you say that about my dad! Where's you're respect to the alpha-lion?" Zuba protested, having is anger backed him up.

"And where's your respect to other people?" she replied. "Didn't your mom teach you to respect other lionesses? Or did your mom never taught you anything useful? "

That triggered him. Bringing up his mom was really a bad idea. Indignation took over his body as his pupil shrunk. "How dare you talk about my mom!" the enrage Zuba leaped away from his seat and pounced Florrie.

Luckily, Florrie was good at fighting. She didn't expect Zuba to attack her but by all odds, she needed to stay alive. The battle took place on the floor; they rolled over one another. They were scratching, biting, and punching each other to bits, knocking some furniture in the process. Zuba who completely lost his mind was aiming to bite her neck while Florrie was just trying to defend herself.

Zuba attracted his claws and swung it over Florrie's face, leaving a small scratch on her cheek. As for revenge, Florrie bit Zuba's paw. "Argghhhh!!" Zuba cried in pain. He tried shaking her off to make her released his paw but it only made it worse.

After much strangling, the fight came to a halt, with Florrie pinning Zuba against the ground. Both readied their right arm, claws attracted to send the finishing blow. The two lions just glared at each other eyes, seeking fear in them.

Breathing heavily of exhaustion, Florrie sensed depression in Zuba's eyes. His emerald eyes caught her attention.

Zuba was tired also. He was waiting for the right time to swing his arm at her but the time never came. He simply froze there, looking at her angry face.

"Is everything alright in there?" Mona entered the room "I thought I should do some checking -" She froze bewilderment once she saw her daughter and Zuba in their current position. "Ooops, was I interrupting something."

Florrie and Zuba froze too. They looked at each other and turned back to Mona. They noticed that it was awkward of them to be in this situation.

"You know what? I'll just be leaving now. Sorry for ruining the moment…" Mona head back to the exit, frustrated that she disturbed the so-called 'moment'.

Alone again, they froze for a minute, trying to gather some senses back into them. Zuba moved first by pushing Florrie aside so he could get up. Both feeling very silly but the anger was still in between them.

"Great!" cheered Zuba sarcastically. "Is you mother blind or can't she tell the difference between hate and love?!"

"Don't you talk about my mom like that!" Florrie took the offense and got up on her feet.

"Like the way you talked about my mom!" he replied, giving her the taste of her own medicine.

Florrie stood there feeling guilty. Having no comment, "Ughhh!" she moaned in irritation. "This date is officially over!" said Florrie, didn't realize she used the term '_date_'.

"Splendid! Now get out!" Zuba pointed his finger to the exit; his moody face went back on

"Now!" he firmed his demand.

Zuba watched in doubt as a dejected Florrie huffed and slogged off. He felt his heart weakened as Florrie's shadow disappeared into the horizon. What was he thinking? What a jerk he had been! Zuba turned around to the mess he and Florrie made. "That was stupid of me…" he sighed.

* * *

**Hope that you guys and gals enjoyed that. I know I did. Chapter 4 will be soon, just keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! Ehem-ehem: MuahahHAHAHhahahHAHAHA!!!**

* * *


	4. Sharing the Pain

**Bum! Bum! Bum! Buuuummmm!!! The next chapter! You guys are the best for giving me reviews! Thanks a bunch! Hope enjoy this story! **

* * *

**Sharing the Pain**

It was now evening, Florrie made her way to her home. She was devastated and a bit teary. Her parents were already homed. They were on the _'rock couch'_ waiting for their daughter's return.

Florrie entered the cave in a slow pace. Covering the small yet deep scratch on her face with her paw. Mona greeted her with a hug, "Welcome back. So, how was your day?" Florrie wasn't in the mood to talk. Actually, she wasn't in the mood to do anything right now; she just wants to crawl under a rock and forget the whole day even happened.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now," Florrie murmured, not looking at her mother.

Mona _hmmed_ as she was confused to see Florrie in a depressing state. She then noticed scratch marks on her arms and body, "Florrie, what happened back there."

"Did Zuba did this to you?" asked Lars, concerned about his daughter.

"Mom, you saw what happened… He hates me," Florrie's voice started to break.

"Sweetie? I thought you and Zuba were getting along," Mona inspected Florries's arm for severe injuries but found none, "You two were snuggling, weren't you?"

"Snuggling!?" Lars was shocked.

"We weren't snuggling," a tear grew in her eyes, "We were fighting…" Florrie cried on her mother's shoulder. Lars was a little bit relieved that they weren't snuggling but at the same time furious that Zuba hurt Florrie.

Florrie burst into tears. She couldn't hold them any longer. The pain inside was too overbearing for her to handle. Lars was planning to march out of his cave, and track this Zuba down but his wife stopped him at the last second. "Lars, now is not the time to get revenge! Your daughter needs you."

Lars calmed himself down and approached Florrie. He lovingly hugged her and patted her back. Now, it was his shoulder's turn to get wet.

Florrie cried, cried and cried through out the evening. Her parents tried to comfort her in many ways but she kept on crying. "C'mon now, I didn't raised you to be this weak," Lars tried to coaxed her in his way of coaxing.

"I hate him! He's selfish, moronic, violent and rude!" Florrie exclaimed. "Can't you do something about this engagement? I don't want to share my life with him"

"Sweetie, you know I can't… Zolo already made plans" Mona responded.

"Mom! Look what he did to me," Florrie showed the small wound on her cheek, "Even before we fought, he hated me! We're two different _people_."

"Florrie, what Zuba did to you was wrong but he must have his reasons…" said Mona, being understanding as usual, "Give'em a second chance."

"I dunno. That Zuba is going to pay for what he did. I'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget," Lars claimed angry at Zuba for hurting his little girl.

"Lars… Shush!" said Mona to her enrage husband.

"Can't you guys listen to me for once?" Florrie protested. "Even Zuba didn't want to be engage! So why do you even bother?"

Both Mona and Lars knew that. Zolo was the one who mentioned it to earlier today. "Okay, how about this," Mona set a proposition, "If you give one more chance to Zuba tomorrow and still can't get through to him: I and your father will try to persuade Zolo to cancel the engagement."

"Seriously?" Florrie gasped in excitement. Her parents gave her a nod. "Deal!" Florrie took her mother's offer without any second thoughts.

"But try not to be hard on him again," Mona advised to her daughter. "He just lost his mother."

"What?" Florrie was shocked. If she could recall, Zuba attacked her after she bring up something about his mom. She even heard him saying, "How dare you talk about my mom!" before he pounced her.

"His mother passed away two months ago," Lars explained. "Leila fell ill and the next thing they knew was she stopped breathing."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Not everyone knew about it. Only half of the pride knows. Unfortunately, we were the other half," Lars answered. "Zuba didn't want people to remind him of his mom so he kept it a secret. Zolo told us the whole story during the discussion about your engagement."

Florrie stood still. She felt blameworthy for the fight. She knew there was something wrong about him. She saw them in his eyes but couldn't identify them. If she had known about this sooner, she wouldn't upset Zuba and the whole fight wouldn't occur. I'm so stupid! It was my fault all the time! She thought.

"Zuba, I'm so sorry," she whispered silently.

* * *

Zolo came home early with a nice hunk of prey on in his arm, looking delighted. Zolo was in charge of preparing the meal since his wife passed away. Mona had told him what did she saw when she came to check their children that afternoon. He was both surprised and happy about the news.

"I heard that someone made a good _move_ today," Zolo teased. He then saw his son with scratches all over his chest and his hand wrapped with a white fabric. Not just that, the place was completely trashed. The food from the lunch was everywhere and some rocks that they called '_furniture'_ were knocked over. "Umm… What just happened?"

"Florrie happened…" said Zuba, feeling bum and hurt.

"Was she rough on you? … heh heh heh" Zolo laughed. "She must be a keeper then."

"Dad, we fought! We didn't do anything other than that!" Zuba didn't seem amused.

"What! How did that happened?" asked confused Zolo.

"It was her-" Zuba was aware that it should be him to blame not Florrie. "It was my fault…"Zuba cleared his throat, "I got mad somehow and started clawin' her… I'm sorry…"

Zolo sat beside his son, rubbing his back, "Zuba, you need to control your emotions. You can't just attack an innocent lioness."

Innocent? She's not innocent! She's the one who provoked him. She should take half the blame for it. He reconsidered. However, he didn't want to point fingers. He took responsibility on his own action.

"I didn't take your advice. I was being a jerk," Zuba mumbled, stroking his wounded paw. "Now she'll never want to see me again."

"Let's face it," he hollered, "We're just not cut out for each other!"

"Son, don't give up yet!" Zolo encouraged his son.

"Listen," Zolo held up Zuba's face, "Everybody deserves a second chance. Why not you?"

Zuba groaned a little, his spirit was lifted little by little. His dad was the only support he had right now. Maybe he should try to listening to him for once.

"Thanks dad. I'll get it right next ti-" he was interrupted when his stomach started rumbling. "Oooh, I think all that fightin' had waked up my appetite."

Zolo grinned at his hungry son, "So enough with this gloomy stuff. Let's eat!" Zolo threw his prey on the '_table'_ and began slicing it.

Zuba got the biggest piece, as his father can't eat too many. They had a peaceful feast together. They told jokes, talked about girls and wrestled a bit. It was really a father son moment.

Too bad Zolo fell asleep early. Zuba didn't want the day to end. He was having fun playing with his old man. It had really been a while since they did anything together.

Zuba carried his tiring father to his bed, which was a wide smooth rock. Covered his dad from the cold with a cloth they found near the tourist site. He said his "I love you"s and went to his bed.

As he lied there, waiting for himself to go to sleep, he looked up at the skies. Zillions of stars shone brightly. Proving their brilliance in the skies. There were a couple of stars that caught his attention. They were different then the rest of the stars. The shone dimly, both of them were closed to each other.

Zuba took that rhetorically; he imagined the stars were he and Florrie. They're dim because of their relationship together. Zuba wanted to change that. He wanted to strengthen their bonds.

At the same time, Florrie was watching the stars too. She was outside her cave; blaming herself. She wasn't quite sure what the stars meant but she knew that she had to do something make up for what she did. Maybe the stars will revealed their brilliance if she apologize to Zuba. Then again, maybe not. She didn't want to give herself a migraine so she stopped thinking.

Both fiancées wished to the stars that tomorrow would be a new beginning for them and hoped that things would go out smoothly. The two stars twinkled for a second as if they were answering back to them.

* * *

  
**Was it good? Or was it not? Tell me!! Keep this fic alive by reviewing as much as possible! Or suffer the curse! Muahahahahahahaha ^_^**


	5. The Brink of Anew

****

I think this is one of my favourite chapters! ^^ I was hoping to get to 20 reviews by now but hey nobody's perfect! However, do not stop sending those reviews people! I need them to keep my morale up! Enjoy reading...

* * *

**The Brink of An****ew**

Dawn crawled into the savannah. The grasses of the African plain were enveloped with the morning dew. This day was different from any other day. Somehow, the fresh air indicated the animals that this was a new day, a fresh start to a new beginning.

In the Zolo household, Zolo was out hunting for breakfast. Normally, the alpha-lion would order the other lionesses to get the food but Zolo was not your everyday alpha-lion. He was a responsible and independent lion. Hence, it was clear that Zuba got his attitude from him.

Zuba was thinking. Thinking about what should he say to apologize to Florrie, "Uhh.. Florrie, sorry for beating you up to pulp… No" that didn't fairly sound right. "Hey, your scars healed.. heheh sorry," that was even worse. "Please Florrie! Forgive me!" that was pathetic.

Nothing-quite sounded convincing to him. He spent the whole morning thinking up phrases for an apology. By that time, Zolo had already gotten their breakfast. "Son, if you keep that up, you'll give yourself a headache," advised his father, placing two preys on the table, "Come here and eat with me."

Zuba agreed with his dad and sat next to him. His mouth watered seeing the appetizing prey in front of him. Zolo took a bite and Zuba followed. "Son, why not just say sorry," Zolo suggested. "One simple word: Sorry."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't almost kill someone," Zuba muttered.

"How about give her some flowers?" Zolo come out with another suggestion. "Lionesses love flowers."

"Flowers? Where can I get flowers?" Zuba questioned.

Zolo giggled to his ignorant son, "Leave that to me. You just get ready for your date."

"But I haven't planned anythin' yet?"

"You haven't but I have," his father grinned, "Just go get ready okay!"

Zuba went along with his dad mysterious, unknown plan, having no idea what to do but just groom himself.

* * *

Over at the Lars household, Florrie was getting herself readied for the date.

During her usual morning hunt with her mom and the other lionesses, Zolo had a talked with her. "Florrie, I'm sorry for what happened the other day," he started.

"No, I was the one who started the fight," Florrie admitted herself, "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"In any case, my son wants to make up an apology to you," Zolo continued, "He should be at the Flowering Grounds this evening."

"I'll be there," she acknowledged.

The Flowering Grounds was a famous place for romantic couples to spend some quality time together. She knew why he picked that place.

"Perfect," she complimented herself. She examined her refection in the water. A little unsatisfied with the scratch on her face, but she knew it would heal eventually. She was keen to meet Zuba, she really needed to set things straight.

After a final check on her tail, off she went to the Flowering Grounds.

* * *

The Flowering Grounds was located on a small edge of a cliff, near the watering hole. You can see the whole preserve from up there.

There were flowers everywhere from buttercups to daisies. The darling evening buds drew near sweet aromas in the air. The spot was the perfect destination to tighten up a relationship.

Zuba stood in the middle of the flowerbed, awaiting his fiancée to arrive. His head started doubting that she would come. "I wonder are these flower are the right flowers for her?" he thought, holding a bouquet of freshly picked flowers in his sore paw. While he waited, he admired the beautiful scenery of the watering hole.

As the gentle breeze blew his mane tenderly, a lioness figure appeared behind him. "Umm… Sorry for being late… again."

Zuba turned to the voice. It was Florrie. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than the last time he saw her. Well, that is what happens when you squinted you eyes all day. The drifting flowers that the wind blew perfected her image. "You looked beautiful," he said silently.

"What?" Florrie's ears twitched.

Zuba got a hold of himself, "I mean… Thanks for comin'"

Florrie smiled and stood besides her fiancée. His mane continued to wave along the winds. The day was rather windy.

"I-I uh. picked you these…" he gave Florrie the bouquet of flowers.

Florrie took a whiff of the flowers. They were both sweet and lovely. "Thank you," she responded.

"Zuba, I want to say I'm sorry…" Florrie started, "I wasn't nice to you yesterday."

Zuba was utterly confused. Why is she apologizing? He was the one who supposed to ask for forgiveness.

"I didn't mean to talk about your mom like that."

Zuba then understood. He felt a small burden on his chest was lifted. "It's not you fault."

"It's not your fault that I loved my mom so much," Zuba continued, a tear leaked out of his eyes.

"My mom was the kindest lioness I ever know. She was always there for me. When I was a cub she would always play with me when my dad was too busy with his duties…" Zuba's eyes started filming the good times he had with his mom.

Zuba's mom was a beautiful and elegant lioness. She was caring and loving. Like Zuba said, she would always plays with Zuba. She enjoyed pampering him as much as Zolo did.

Zuba remembered the day, he's mom played hide and seek with him. He'll never forget the day, she gave him a bath or the time she shared her piece of her meal with him.

He held his tears during the moment, letting some leaked out little by little. Each tear lighten the lumber on his chest.

Zuba told everything he want to say about his mother. Her personalities, her intensions, her desire, her everything. He even told Florrie, her wish on her final day.

"Zuba, don't cry when I'm gone, you'll find someone else to share your love. Don't forget: I'm always here for you…" Leila released her last breath. Zuba held his mother's lifeless paw and cried all with his entire might saying, "Mom! Don't go! Mom!"

The visualization ended as Zuba's last tear dropped from his chin, "She would always advise me to be nice to other lions. She taught me many useful things…"

Florrie whose eyes were also swelling felt even more blameworthy than she was before. She wanted to cry with him but she can't. She got near to Zuba and wiped his tears away. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me."

Zuba smiled and sniffled a bit, "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

Zuba reached her cheek with his paw, the one that Florrie bit and started stroking the scar he gave her. "How could I ruin a beautiful face," his heart whispered.

Florrie was dazed at Zuba's action. Yet she liked the way he tenderly stroked her cheek. She then placed her paw on the paw he was currently motioning and affectionately helped him rubbed her wound.

Both of the lions felt a connection was being made. Both were pleased to know that each had a soreness to share.

Their eyes met, as they were a face distance from each other. Each having their own thoughts in their mind. Ignoring the evening scenery besides them.

Moments past, as they were still easing each other's pain. Than it hit them. What were they doing? Zuba carefully pulled back his paw from Florrie's clasp.

"Uhh… Sorry. I was distracted."

"That's okay…" Florrie said nervously, feeling empty without Zuba's warmth on her face. "Thank you, Zuba… Thanks for telling me about your mom."

"And thank you for listening…" Zuba replied.

"If you ever in trouble, I'll be glad to lend an ear," Florrie offered, sympathizing Zuba.

Zuba nodded gently, approving to Florrie's bid. He turned to the side to view the spectacular sight of the savannah he nearly missed.

Florrie joined him afterward. They spent the entire evening watching the sunset and the birds that flew by it, keeping the distance from each other. It was the moment that Florrie had wished for. The only thing missing was her prince charming.

"Maybe Zuba CAN be my prince? But he's the type I'm looking for," Florrie thought, seeking answers in her heart. She really can't endure the feelings she had for Zuba…

Wordlessly her heart whispered, "But maybe this was just sympathy."

* * *

**You guys should be lucky that I updated this today... I must admit, I too was excited for this chapter but the next one must have enough reviews you got that? Thanks! Muahahahaha-haks-haks *cough* ...Sorry... ^_^**


	6. Tangled Feelings

**Sorry it took so long... For those who are waiting for the questionnaire, I'll finish it soon... I'm SO SORRY ! Enough of that. I hope this will make up the delays. Now on with the show!**

**Tangled Feelings**

The sky started getting dark as the sun descends down the horizon. Zuba turned to Florrie who was blankly staring into space. She was obviously was thinking about something. The scenery had already been over but she was still gazing into it.

"What is she thinkin' about," thought Zuba.

He grunted to catch Florrie's attention, which by the way worked. Florrie turned to Zuba, eyes widened. Zuba raised a brow in respond.

Florrie took some moment to recollect some reality. After reality smacked her, she was now aware that the day was late.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Zuba.

"Oh, sorry," Florrie apologize, "I was thinking about some stuff."

Zuba smiled pleasantly. He understood that Florrie didn't want to elaborate her thoughts, "C'mon, let's go home."

Little that they know, an Elvis-style hairdo lion was spying on them the whole time. "This is so sweet!" he exclaimed softly, "When the moment comes, I'll use that fact to defeat Zuba in a match, then I'll become alpha-lion!"

Makunga the lion let out an evil laugh that all the birds that was resting in the trees flew away.

* * *

The pair left the Flowering Grounds and head to the watering hole. They talked a little while they were pacing across the savannah. When they reached the midpoint between their homes, they said their goodbyes and went on their separate way.

Zuba got to his home first, he felt tired from the walk but also felt good that he made peace with Florrie. Zuba tiptoed to the dinner table trying to not disturb Zolo who was currently sleeping on his rock couch. He was hungry. He sat down and ate the leftover prey silently.

"Leila? Leila is that you?" Zolo moaned in his sleep.

Zuba's back fur rose up as he heard his father unsuspected moan. Zolo was having a dream about is wife again. He started having these dreams a month ago. He missed his wife very dearly. Sometimes, he would dream that Leila was having a picnic with him, and sometimes he dreamt about Leila's death.

And every time he wakes up, he would started crying, looking up the skies, hoping that she would come to comfort him. Zuba watched in sorrow as his father continued to mumble in his sleep.

"Dad," Zuba muttered, "I'm always here for you."

Zuba gazed the skies, searching the pair of stars he found yesterday. The stars were different from the other day. It was brighter than before. "And I think Florrie would be here for you too, eventually."

* * *

Florrie reached her cave in a split second. Her mind was still analyzing her feeling towards Zuba. "Why can't I make up my mind here?" she asked herself as she entered the cave.

"Flo, you're late," Ariana's voice appeared.

Florrie was surprised to see one of her best friends showed up in her home. Ariana was sitting at the dinner table with her parents. They were just about to have dinner.

"Arrie?" Florrie joined them, "What are you doing here?"

Ariana opened her mouth to answer her friend's question but Mona interrupted her.

"She invited herself for dinner, sweetie," Mona answered.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what happened to you and Zuba," Ariana said, "I heard that you and him fought the other day!"

Florrie wasn't surprised that she knew about their fight. It is obvious that her parents told Ariana what happened. Honestly, Mona and Lars just can't keep their mouth shut.

"Well, that fight is so yesterday," Florrie motioned her paw in a girly manner, "We make up."

"You guys make out!" Ariana cried, causing Lars to spit out his dinner.

"Not make out! Make up!" Florrie corrected her cheetah friend.

"Oh, sorry."

"Could we talk about this after dinner?" Florrie suggested. Ariana nodded and continued eating.

* * *

Dinner finished peacefully. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred during the banquet. After Mona done clearing up the table, Florrie led Ariana to her side of the cave, which she calls it her room.

The place was a standard area with a one low, smooth stone platform as a bed and a cube shaped rock as a side desk. Ariana had visited to her room many times before. She and Florrie were friends since they were cubs. Florrie's parents would always invite her parents for a night out so Florrie and Ariana would always play in the room with the baby sitter. They shared many memories and secrets together back then. And they still share them now.

The room looked the same as she saw it on her last visit. The only thing new around here was a bouquet of flowers on the bed that Florrie put before joining them for dinner.

"Oooh, flowers," she grabbed and sniffed the bouquet, "Did Zuba gave them?"

Florrie nodded, "Yeah, it's lovely isn't it?"

"So what did you guys did this evening?" Ariana questioned.

"Well, we met up at the Flowering Grounds," Florrie explained, "We apologize to each other about the fight. Then, he started talking about his mom."

"His mom?" Ariana got confused on the way, "Is she sick or something?"

Florrie then realized that Ariana didn't know about Zuba's mother's death. Zuba didn't want anybody to know about that. She had to find something to change the topic, "Anyway, then he started touching my cheek."

It worked. Ariana was so anxious to hear the story, "He touched your cheek? And then what"

Ariana eye's widened after noticing the scar on Florrie's face. "Did he do that to you?"

"Yeah," Florrie looked down, smiling shyly. "His touch was so passionate, I felt if some link between us enhanced," she continued.

"So you like him?" Ariana asked, "I mean: like him, like him?"

By that question, she started trembling, "I-I d-don't know."

Ariana raised a brow. How can you don't whether you are in love or not? Love is not that complicated.

"I don't know whether the feeling I have for him is love or just sympathy," she murmured.

"Sympathy? Why sympathy?" the subject she was trying to avoid came back.

"Let's just say something terrible happened to him and he told me about it," Florrie covered the truth. "And I really feel sorry for him. I want to like him but my mind can't accept him yet."

Ariana could understand her lion friend. Having no clue what your feelings are can be a burden. She would know; she had the same problem with her boyfriend once.

"What do you think should I do?" Florrie asked for advice, putting on her desperate face.

"I think you should get to know more about Zuba and stop thinking about your _perfect guy_. Maybe that is what holding your feelings back. And maybe get him to know more about you." Ariana answered. "And try to enjoy your time with him. Don't think too much about other stuff."

"Sometimes answers will come for you when you just stop thinking about the little things and rational thoughts," she added, clasping her friend's paw with hers.

Florrie gave a smile to her best friend, she needed to let go of her dream mate and start facing reality. Who knows? Maybe Zuba could be her dream mate.

Ariana smiled back. It was really a sisterly moment with Ariana being the smart and wise sis. All that they need now was a ditsy, cheerful sis to end the day, which Corin can fill that roll.

"How's Corin doin'? Is she okay?" Florrie questioned about her herbivore friend.

Ariana grinned, "She's fine. She's still can't find a date for the party. It's really ironic actually."

"We should help her," Florrie then got an idea. "How about I bring Zuba tomorrow and we'll help Corin find a date."

"That's a good idea. I could bring Ty too."

The two friends giggled together, thinking what Corin would react to their idea. Florrie has to admit that laughter is a medicine for everything.

* * *

**So how was it? Review and tell me what you think! If you guys need me, PM me okay ^^ .I'll be working on the questionnaire here, evily... Muahahahahahahaha!!!**

* * *


	7. Friendly Sight

**I hate losing fans! Please don't go away! I'll promise to reduce my evilness! On with the chapter!**

**F****riendly Sight**

Corin was filled with excitement. Florrie and Ariana made a decision to help Corin find a good date so she wouldn't be alone at the party this Sunday. Her reaction was way different than Florrie's. She love spending time with her friends, hunk searching.

"You guys are the BEST friends ever," Corin cheered as they walked to the watering hole.

"Calm down now," Ariana said, dizzy looking at her hyper friend. "We still need to know what qualities you want in a guy."

"Well, let see…," Corin thought for a minute, "He has to be handsome, romantic, easy to talk to…"

Corin listed all of the things she had to say while Ariana just put out an ear. Florrie listened for a while but her mind was at Zuba who was busy chatting with Ty at the back.

Ty was a slim and average looking cheetah. His fur had spotty patterns that have small spots linked to big spots. Different from Ariana's spots which were almost star-shaped. He's an inch or two higher than his girlfriend.

Zuba and Ty were invited by their mates to help Corin look for a date. Zuba didn't mind the offer but Ty had had plans to do today. But he cancelled it at the last second after hearing Ariana's plead.

It was a good thing that Zuba and Ty had known each other before. He wouldn't want to waste his time with girly things all day long.

"Haven't seen you for awhile. What happened?" Ty started. A little surprise to his old friend came out from the blues. He was the only non-lion friend who knew what happened to Zuba's mom. Zuba held confidence in him to let it be a secret.

It was amazing that Zuba and Zolo kept all this from the world without even letting the tiniest rumor spread.

"I've been having a rough time these past months," Zuba answered.

"Dude, I know you're sad, but you can't exile yourself from your friends," Ty coaxed, "You can't stay alone for ever."

"Yeah, I know," Zuba muttered, "You sound just like my dad."

Zuba haven't been very sociable these past months. After his mother died, he alienated himself from the crowd. Everytime Ty or his other friends came to visit; he would come out with various excuses just to not see them. And if they were stubborn, he won't hesitate to use severe methods. Some of his friends lost contact with him. While others are still questioning, Ty was one of them.

"So, how long have you known Florrie?" Ty changed the subject.

"About three days now," Zuba gazed Florrie from a distance. "We're getting married next week."

The whole news shocked Ty. "What!?" he blurted, some of the animals and the girls stared at him; confused. Florrie knew what was going on. She gave a grin at Zuba and then turned back to her friends.

Zuba let out a shush, covering Ty's mouth with his paws. "Don't let the whole preserve hear you!" he whispered.

"Sorry," Ty spoke through Zuba's paw. "But seriously? Dude! That's so not like you."

"It wasn't my idea, it was my dad's," he said.

Zuba explained the details. He told him everything about what happened. Just like Florrie he was an open book to Ty. Ty was interested hearing Zuba's story. For him it was like a love story going out of hand. But he knew it was reality.

"Wow, your life really gotten messed up," Ty spoke after Zuba finished his explanation.

"Yeah, it kinda did," Zuba sighed and took glance on Florrie again. "But it's not that bad really…"

* * *

The girls reached the watering hole. Lucky for them the place wasn't that crowded so it would be easy to spot a cute guy for Corin. Corin's face already melted of excitement.

They circled the watering hole, at the same time Florrie and Ariana scanned for Corin's date. "Hey how about him?" Ariana pointed to a good-looking gazelle.

"Oh, it's Foru!" said Corin with a trembling voice. "He's the handsomest gazelle in the preserve."

"So go talk to him," Florrie pushed her friend towards Foru.

Foru was indeed the best-looking gazelle in he preserve. His turquoise blue eyes and pumped up muscles were the sensation of females everywhere.

Corin walked up to him, her legs started to shudder, "Hi Fo-oru…"

"Hi …uh Cory right?" Foru greeted, trying to identify one from a thousand lists of names he knew.

"It's Corin," she corrected him and giggled nervously. "I was wondering that you might…"

Foru just watched Corin fiddle with her hooves, attempting to say something to him.

"You see, do you want to go to the party with…" Just when Corin was about to ask him out, another more prettier gazelle came walking in.

"Foru baby!" the gazelle hugged Foru as she walked in.

Corin's heart crumbled to the sight. Her mouth was wide open seeing a female gazelle hugging her soon to be asked date. What a total embarrassment. It was lucky she didn't finished her sentence.

"Hey, Cheryl. I was just talkin' to Coral right here," he turned to Corin but seen nothing.

Corin had run away with her best friend to another far away from Foru spot. She din't want to humiliate herself. Once a merry Corin, now a sad and miserable gazelle. "C'mon Corin, you didn't know that he already had a girlfriend," Ariana patted Corin's back, cheering up Corin.

"Yeah, there's lots of other…" Florrie was stopped after hearing a chuckle from the behind.

It was Zuba and Ty. They were desperately trying to hold their laughter but failing. "I'm sorry it was just too damn funny," Zuba whispered.

Florrie didn't see that as amusing. It was her friend. She didn't have the heart to laugh. She dragged Zuba by the ear to somewhere out of earshot. Ty just watched his friend being pulled away by his fiancée. He turned back to Corin and saw Ariana with her arm crossed with an angry face. "What?" he grinned.

Florrie found a nice place for the two of them to talk. "Listen, you can't laugh at Corin like that!" she sounded, "She's my best friend."

"Sorry okay! But c'mon who wouldn't think that was funny?" he replies, adding some logic.

"Zuba!" she firmed, glaring at his eyes.

"Okay! I'll stop," Zuba grunted, "But this is so boring!"

"Well why did you agree to come than?" asked Florrie, crossing her arm showing fed-upness.

"B'cuz… B'cuz I-I l-li… " Zuba seized his words. He want to say to her that he liked or more to love her but the thoughts that she might not love him back, restrained him from opening his heart.

"Because what?" Florrie waited for an answer.

"B'cuz I thought this could be fun," he lied casually, "But I found out it's not."

Florrie just let out a sigh and paced back to Corin. Zuba could have sworn he saw her rolling her eyes.

* * *

Corin hid her blushing read face with her hooves. She gave up searching for a date. It was obvious that everybody already had a date so why she even bother. Now, she's going to be the only one without a date this Sunday. She planned to go with Florrie if she couldn't find someone but Zuba suddenly entered the picture. Ariana was busy scolding Ty and Florrie was nowhere to be seen. She was all alone.

Suddenly, she heard the pitter-patter of hooves. Ariana and Florrie had paws, so it couldn't be them. Maybe Foru came to laugh at her… NO! She shut her eyes tight, fearing her thoughts might came true.

"Um… your name's Corin right?" a mid-pitch voice sounded. "I'm Shazu."

Corin's adrenaline rush cooled down. She was relieved that it wasn't Foru. She removed her hooves from her face opened her eyes. In front of her was a zebra. He was the same size as Corin and had hazel brown eyes. His face was kinda goofy like a country folk but he had a sweet smile.

"I heard that you don't have a date this Sunday," Shazu claimed.

Corin nodded looking rather confused but astonished that someone knew her problem. "Who is he? My savior?" she thought.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" asked the zebra having his hopes high that she'd say yes.

The confusion cyclone in her head got stronger. She didn't expect someone would ask her out like this. Shazu looked innocent and cute but not dating material. But something in her mind made her say: "Umm… okay."

Shazu's pupils grew bigger hearing the word. If he could, he would jump to the heavens and cried of excitement but he needed to keep himself cool. He didn't want to let Corin see him as a dork.

Corin carved a smile on her face. Feeling puzzled on why did she said 'yes' but also good that she at least had a date for this Sunday.

Ariana finished lectured Ty and saw Corin with Shazu together. They were sitting under the tree where Corin was. They were laughing as they were talking about something. Florrie got there in time to see the cute couple together. "Awh, they're so cute together in a goofy sort of way," Florrie awed.

"Yeah, they are cute," Ariana agreed. "What about you and Zuba? You guys still have things to work out right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to rush things." she murmured.

Zuba got back to Ty. Rubbing his ear. His ear was sore from Florrie's grasp. "Ty, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What is this party they're talking about?" asked Zuba.

"What!? All this time you didn't know?" Ty exclaimed. Zuba gave him a shrug showing obliviousness. "It's the party that Tomo Tomo is throwin'. It's two days from now," Ty explained briefly. "Everyone is talking about it."

Zuba didn't know about all of this. When he alienated himself from his friends he began to become ignorant about anything that happened in his preserve. "Maybe I should asked Florrie to go with me?" he asked himself.

* * *

The day was getting late. The sky started bleeding red as the sun dove into the mountains. Ariana walked with Ty to their pack while Corin said goodbye to Shazu and galloped to her herd. Zuba on the other hand, decided to walk Florrie to her cave.

As they reached the porch of her cave, Florrie said to Zuba, "Zuba, I'm sorry that this day wasn't a fulfilling day for you."

"It's okay. It's natural for you to help your friend…" Zuba replied, giving her a welcoming beam.

Florrie beamed back. "Umm, how about we go to the stream tomorrow," she proposed. "Just the two of us. For making up the time we wasted today."

"That's a great idea," Zuba concurred, "Just don't pull my ears too hard next time."

"Deal," she agreed. Florrie and Zuba giggled softly together, both starting to acknowledge one another. The gap between them had been pushed closer but not closed enough to let them realize how much they liked each other.

"Well, see ya tomorrow then." Zuba waved to Florrie goodbye and went off to the opposite direction. Florrie gazed at Zuba's silhouette as it faded into the darkness.

Florrie entered her cave having the hope that a fresh prey would be on the table with her parents to accompany her.

"I think I'll ask her tomorrow," Zuba thought, looking forward to tomorrow. Slowly making his way home, he didn't notice a pair of evil golden eyes glistened in the shadows was eyeing him.

* * *

**Oh man! It's getting to middle of the story and I still haven't done yet!!! Noooo! Send me reviews to keep my spirits up! PLEASE! Or I kill you!!! Ooops a lil' evil there...**

* * *


	8. Fluttering Emotions

**My latest update! YEAH! GO WILD! I'm recently on writers bock right now so the update MAY take long. But forget about that enjoy this magificent piece.**

* * *

**Fluttering**** Emotions**

The day before the party had begun. The sunrise revealed significant beauty of the watering hole. The hippos were now busy than usual. They swept and dusted the watering hole, preparing the whole place for the party tomorrow. They were planning to decorate it today but the mist of laziness took over them.

The lioness finished hunting so they went back to their respective homes and prepared breakfast.

Mona and Florrie caught a tasty prey for breakfast. Mona served it on the table and the family got readied for breakfast. After Lars took the first bite, Mona and Florrie started mulching their meal.

"Florrie sugar, what are your plans this evening with Zuba?" asked Lars suspiciously.

"We're just going to the stream…" Florrie answered with her mouth full.

"Okay, just be home before dark," told Lars having doubts about the whole engagement. "And don't try anything funny."

At that statement, Mona slapped Lars's shoulder, "Lars! She's old enough to know that!" Mona smiled at her daughter who looked irritated, "Sorry sweetie you father is just too overprotective."

Florrie understood her father's care over her, she did not want to upset him, "Don't worry dad. We're just friends right now."

"You guys better hurry up. Your wedding is four days from today."

"I know, I know! But I don't want to rush things," she claimed, "You can't force love, mom."

Her mother understood that her daughter want to take her relationship with Zuba slowly but she needs to know that time will not stand still just for the sake of her.

* * *

Zolo was planning something big for his son. He had something he wants to give to Zuba before he gets married. The hard thing was how to give it to him. He wanted a big plot to make Zuba cry and be happy at the same time.

"Dad, aren't your going to finish your meat?" asked Zuba to his father who was busy staring at the skies with his thoughts above the clouds, leaving his meat to rot.

"Dad!" Zuba lassoed his dad to his attention.

"Oh, did you said something son?" asked Zolo.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Zuba answered Zolo's question with a question.

"Nothing!" he bluffed "Nothing important."

Zuba let his curiosity be at that. He didn't want to fill his head with more confusion. He continued taking his breakfast. His wondered to his dad every few minutes. Zolo wasn't just daydreaming, he is now talking to himself. What is he thinkin' about! Zuba's head yelled.

After 15 minutes of disturbed eating, Zuba finished his meal. He licked some bone as didn't want to waste scraps of meat. After licking the bones clean, he got up and made himself readied for his "date" with Florrie.

He gussied up his scruffy mane. Wanting it to be tidy but his mane was too unruly to even make it align right. He gave up grooming his mane and started cleaning his fur. Even though, he was doing it by himself, he could felt his mother's tongue grooming him. Memories started stirring up in his head.

He shook his head, avoiding the swarming thoughts. He didn't want to start grieving again. "I got it!" Zuba's shriek startled him. Zuba stared at his father who had a smile on his face. He raised a brow, puzzled at his father's actions.

"Oops, did I say that out loud," Zolo cupped his mouth with his paw, "Don't mind me. I was just… bye!" Zolo ran out of his home, leaving clouds of dust on the way.

"What is that old man up to?" Zuba glanced at his father's trail.

* * *

Splish! Splash! Glop! The river made a symphony of ripples as rushing water flow it's way to the watering hole. The fishes in the water swam freely and gracefully, following the twirling current of the water.

Splash! A fish jumped out of the water. Doing some summersault in the air, attempting to reach the heavens. Some more other fishes followed and created a full show. They summersault, spin, flip and twirl as they danced above the torrent, following the beat of the ripples.

Zuba was amazed at the sight. "Those fishes got moves," he thought. He was marvelously entertained by the aquatic performances. It was a good way to past the time while waiting for the ever so late Florrie to arrive.

* * *

Corin was galloping with her newfound friend, Shazu who is also her date tomorrow. They were racing together, feeding the air with their speed. Passing other zebras and gazelles in the process.

Shazu was fast for full-fledged zebra. He was a muzzle ahead of Corin. Corin didn't like that. She was the fastest gazelle in her herd and second next to Ariana in her circle of friends. She hastened her gallops to keep up with Shazu.

They rushed through the plains of grass. Grasses everywhere were flown away by their airstreams. From their point of view, the only image that they can see was the old Acacia tree 10 yards from them. It was their finishing point.

"I'm not gonna lose to you that easily!" Corin cried in confidence. She picked up her speed and galloped pass Shazu.

"Oh no you don't!" Shazu gained up beside her. Determine that he would win. As they were 3 meters away from the tree, each narrowed their eyes, anxious to see who the winner was.

Swoosh! They ran passed the tree, dragging some flying grass on the way. It was a photo finish. Too bad that they didn't have a camera or even a witness to see who won.

* * *

Florrie braked behind Zuba as she was running very fast just now. Exhausted from the run, her mouth drew out her tag, "Sorry for being late… again."

Zuba turned around, surprised to see his beloved fiancée was in a tired state. "Do you always have a habit of being late?" he asked sarcastically.

Florrie huffed in shame, "Not all the time!" Her head was facing away from Zuba.

"Right…" he didn't buy it. Nevertheless, it was good to see her arrive tha not coming at all. "So care to tell your plans for today?"

Florrie turned to face him. She too didn't know what should they do today. The plan she said yesterday was mostly a quick, non well-thought out suggestion. She did a quick brainstorm, hoping that some miracle would pop out.

Zuba was aware to the silence-ness between them. He looked at Florrie's face. Her head "I'm thinking so don't disturb me" face. His patients drained slowly as the time went by.

Stillness embraced the area. Zuba was waiting for Florrie to give an answer while Florrie was digging for one. They could the wind whispers and the leaves crackled.

"Ehem!" Zuba cleared his throat as his patients had already gone to it's minimum. "Any time soon."

Florrie was stumped. It's time to come clean after seeing Zuba with a frown on his face. As she opened her mouth to expel the truth, along came a bright orange and yellow butterfly fluttering above her. She then knew what to say, "Ooh, catch that butterfly!"

"What!" Zuba raised a brow with a big question mark o his face.

"I said: Catch that butterfly!" Florrie jumped off the ground in attempt to claw the fluttering creature.

"Are you serious?!" Zuba jumped away as Florrie landed from the air. "You don't expect me to get involved I this childish act?"

"Fine. I'll just chase it myself then!" Florrie playfully dance with the butterfly. Trying to catch it every couple of seconds. She was trying so hard to convince Zuba, she convince herself that the butterfly was in need of catching.

Zuba watched her humorously leaped from one place to another, desperately attempting to knock the insect off the air. It was amusing to see that act on an adult lioness. What caught his eyes in humor was fact that Florrie fell on her last attempt. Face front on the ground to be exact.

The he-lion laughed his guts out seeing the pretty sight. "Hey, that's not funny!" Florrie defended he pride, "It's not like you ca do it any better."

Zuba took that as a challenge. He never turned down a challenge before in his life. He has this cocky determination that would always drives him to be victorious.

Zuba jumped as high as he could. His feet left the ground. He swung his paw to the butterfly. Unfortunately, it dodged him swiftly and continued fluttering. "Grr… That thing better know who is he messin' with." He growled.

Zuba jumped numerous times. Determined that he'll claw the bug. But all of his attempts went to failure. Florrie in the other hand was entertained to see her fiancée putting much effort just to catch the hovering insect and envy his strength. He could jump twice the height that she could. She immediately joined him to prove that she could do better.

The lions soar in the air, each swung their paw here ad there to grab the butterfly. Every time they jumped higher the butterfly would soar even higher than them as if it was teasing them wordlessly.

Zuba would jump slightly higher than Florrie and Florrie would get in the way as he reached his paw to grab the butterfly.

Soon, they were performing a ballet around the butterfly with Zuba performing his own version of a ballet. They twirled, they leaped, and they swung their arms, putting much effort in having that floating creature in their clutches.

As the metaphoric music around them began to fade away, the two fiancées took one last chance on capturing the butterfly. They gather their all strength in their hind legs. Focusing their target on the butterfly. Their eyes followed the butterfly's movement, locking its position on the insect.

With one intake of breath, they leaped as high as they could, astonishing the heavens. Head to head they were, their target was just 5 inches away from them. However, the butterfly got away before they even get the chance to move their arms. Instead, they heads collided with each other. The tremendous impact sent them falling back to the ground.

"Ouch! My head!" Zuba moaned in pain. "You're such a klutz!"

"Well, I'm not the one who had a big head!" offended Florrie hit him back, rubbing her temple.

"Look! It's getting away!" she noticed the butterfly was already fluttering near the stream. It seems like it's going to go across it.

"I got it!" Zuba ran towards the butterfly and jumped up with all his might. In slow motion, he caught the butterfly in his paws. Gripping it gently so that it won't squish. Just when Zuba drew a smile on his face because of his achievement he fell into the river! Splash!

"Arghh!" Zuba gasped as his head emerged from the water. Some ripples got to Florrie, damping part of her fur. Zuba kicked his feet rapidly, trying to stay afloat. He then finally made it to land; dry land. Florrie helped him up and laid him on the ground.

"Zuba are you okay?" Florrie was both concerned and humoured. Holding her giggles, she pumped the male lion's stomach. Some water came gushing out of his mouth.

"Augh! I hate water!" Zuba came to consciousness, coughing out more water. He then tenderly loosen his gripping paws. Out came the butterfly and flew onto Florrie's head. It made a beautiful headpiece for her. "Here, I hope this worth all the trouble," Zuba murmured.

Florrie was relieved that Zuba was safe and impressed that he was still holding that butterfly. "Zuba, I d-don't know what to say… Thank you."

Zuba who was all cold and wet, walked to a warm, sunny spot and licked himself dry. Florrie sat next to him watching the male lion dried himself. She giggled as accident just now played over and over in her head. The butterfly was still on her head.

"Admit it…" Zuba muttered. "You were stallin' the whole time."

Florrie was surprised that he noticed, "How did you know?"

"It was really obvious…" Zuba stopped licking his fur and lied down on the ground, soaking the sunlight in. "Ummm… Florrie…"

"Yeah?"

"Why is a female like you haven't had a mate yet?" Zuba asked straight-forwardly. "I mean you're… uhh… attractive enough be with someone?"

Florrie felt embarrassed to answer the question but he is her fiancée, sooner or later they'll share more secrets. "Oh, I ummm…"

"Maybe I just haven't found the right guy yet," she answered calmly. "I have this stupid fantasy about the perfect guy. But I found out that fantasies are just fantasies…"

"I'm sorry," Zuba apologize for asking that question.

"No, it's okay," Florrie looked at Zuba. "I'm really glad I met you…" she gave Zuba a little nuzzle.

Zuba's face was blushing as Florrie nuzzled him. His heart pounds his chest hard enough to be heard. He wanted to nuzzle her back but was too nervous to even nudge his head. "Umm… Uhh… Do you want to go to the party tomorrow with me?" Zuba asked shyly. The question was spinning around his mind this whole time. His heart beats grew faster as he waited for the pending answer.

Florrie didn't expect for Zuba to ask her to the party. In fact, she didn't even thought about going with Zuba to the party ever since she was introduced to him. She knew what to answer but took this opportunity to play with him.

"Are you asking me out, Zuba?" she asked playfully.

"Uhh.. Yeah," Zuba felt dumbfound to her actions.

"After he attacked me the other day…" she continued, tilting her head a little, looking devious with her eyes peeking through the butterfly's wings.

Zuba's hope began to sink. He remembered the day he and Florrie fought. The scar on her face was still there, slowly fading in snail pace.

Florrie paced around her fiancée, swishing her tail under his chin mischievously. "Wow! Zuba asked me out what ever shall I do!?" she fakely pondered. "I shouldn't go with a bad lion like you."

"You might hurt me again," she smirked at the twitching Zuba.

After seeing Zuba's face as pale as a ghost, she decided to drop the act. "Okay! But you have to pick me up tomorrow night." Florrie nuzzled Zuba teasingly.

The now relieved Zuba smiled to hear the answer he was expecting. He nodded in agreement. At that moment the bright orange butterfly on Florrie's head flew off. Florrie and Zuba watched the butterfly as it flutters away to the heavens.

* * *

**Here's the basic thing. I write the, you read the fic and after that review it. We do that routine for several days and then I update. Ok! Now press that button and start reviewin! (No evil laughs right now)**


	9. The Night to Remember

**Sorry for being late yet again. I'm facing life changing events and I need to catch up on my studies. I will asure you guys that this fic will be completed. Please enjoy this remarkable piece of literature of mine. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

The night that all the animals were waiting for had finally arrived. Tomo Tomo, self proclaim hottest hippo in the savannah had thrown a party. The sun buried itself beyond the mountains giving the moon its rightful place in the night sky. All the animals gussied themselves for the party. Rumor has it that this will be the party of the century.

The girl hippos glittered themselves with shells and flowers while the boys polished their teeth or tooth. The giraffes decorated their necks with leaves and braches. The zebras and gazelles glazed their hooves for the party.

They got the flowers from the Flowering Grounds and the polish from the dew. The animals were innovative when it came to personal appearances.

Even the carnivores surrendered themselves to personal grooming. The cheetahs cleaned their furs, got rid of fake spots and squeezed some fruit juice into their mouths to dispel the rotting meat breaths.

"Corin, what do you think I should where?" asked the beautiful cheetah to her friend, "The blue flower or the pink one?"

Corin was busy herself. But she would always have time for her friend, "The blue one."

"The pink one it is then," Ariana did the opposite of her friend's choice.

"Hey, I said the blue one?!" exclaimed the frustrated gazelle.

The female cheetah giggled, "I know. I pick the other cuz everyone knows you have worst taste in colors"

"What!? How could you…"

"Just kidding," Ariana gave a nudge on the head.

Corin too was preparing herself for the party. She polished her horns and stuck a daisy on it. She even wore some leafy bracelets.

"You're going with Shazu right?"

"Yeah, I hope I dazzled him tonight," said Corin.

"You will dazzle him girl. Just try not to embarrass your self," said Ariana, hoping that Corin won't humiliate herself at the party.

The lions too were getting prepare for the big party. The male didn't put much effort in their grooming. All they need to do was to keep their mane, the utmost important piece of their exterior neat and well-groomed. The females however, were busy with their own exterior. For them, their whole body needs to look sexy yet pleasant.

* * *

Zuba arrived at Florrie's cave looking rather ravishing with his mane almost neat. His tail and whiskers were slightly straightened and his fur was groomed. With confidence in his mind, he let out a, "Hello! I'm here to pick up Florrie."

"What is it? We're busy here!" Lars came out from the darkness of the cave. He saw Zuba standing in front of him, smiling nervously.

"So you're the cat that hurt my daughter the other day," said Lars, glaring at Zuba like a hawk.

Zuba's smile didn't move an inch. "Oh, you've known… hehehe," he laughed nervously.

"What father won't know about his daughter's problem?" Lars asked a rhetorical question.

"Um-um uhhh..." Sweat started poring out of Zuba. What to do? What to say? went his mind. Minutes passed as Zuba and Lars battle in a mind game outside the cave.

In the cave, Florrie was rushing here and there, trying to make herself look perfect. She dabbed some powder on her cheeks, hiding the healing scar; fearing the complexion defection would ruined her appearance and Zuba's view towards her. She also had tough time trying to put a Morning Glory on her head in various positions. It was a complete tragedy. "Mom, how do I look?"

"You look beautiful dear," replied Mona, glancing at her beautiful daughter.

"Does my fur look ruffled? How's my face? Should I go with or without the flower?" asked Florrie, highly worrying about her appearance.

Mona let out a giggle which led Florrie to confusion. "What's so funny?" Florrie asked, "Does the scar look visible?!"

"No, not that. It's just, for the first time you're worrying on your looks," Mona smiled at her daughter, "At first, you didn't even like Zuba and now, look at you."

Florrie could understand what her mother was trying to say. She had indeed fallen for Zuba. She didn't how but it happened and that's enough for an explanation. "Mom, I want to thank you…"

"Thank you for introducing Zuba into my life."

"Your welcome honey. I know you'll be happy with him," Mona hugged her daughter. Sharing her love and care with her child.

"So what's your plan with dad tonight?" the daughter asked. Mona and her husband weren't planning to go to the party as they were not that young to enjoy loud music and wild dancing.

Mona beamed, "It's a secret. But I think your dad will gonna be surprised."

Florrie giggled to the thought. The thought then became slightly gross and she shooked her head to cleanse her mind. "Ewww!" she stuck her tongue out.

"We better see how Zuba and your father are doing. Knowing your father, he's probably torturing that poor boy."

Florrie giggled at the statement and walked with her mom to the cave entrance.

Zuba was sitting on the couch, letting the harsh and offensive words sank into his right ear and let it out of his left ear. He was tired of getting lectured at. He held a yawn to not be disrespectful to the old feline.

"Lars, stop yellin' at the boy!" Mona appeared as well as Florrie. Lars silenced him self.

Florrie stared at her fiancée, almost rot from boredom, "Zuba, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Here," He placed a butterfly on her head, the same butterfly they chased yesterday.

"Oh my god! How did you get it?" asked the thrilled Florrie.

"Lets just say: It wasn't easy," he said and raised his arm, signing that he wanted to walk her to the party.

Florrie took his arm and paced together with Zuba out of the cave, ignoring her parents argument.

As they were five feet away from her home Mona shouted something that made Florrie blushed, "Have a good time! Be back as late as possible!"

"What the- Be back at precisely before midnight!" Yelled Lars, opposing his wife. "You here me!? Midnight"

Florrie just raised her hand and wave her parents goodbye backwards. As she dropped her hand, Lars was intantly dragged into the hollow cave.

* * *

Florrie snuggled closer to Zuba as they walked the way to the party.

They talked about little stuff on their journey like favorite colors, favorite number, hobbies, and other stuff that made them ticked. As they got closer to the party, the beating of drums and strumming of guitars could be heard.

Pebbles and stones tremble to the cadence and trees and bushes glimmer with fireflies. It could be seen that the party already had started.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Ty punched Zuba shoulder.

Zuba rubbed his sore spot, "Sorry, had problems with the in-laws."

"You aren't married yet but you talked like a newlywed, lighten up!"

"Sure, I can do that!" he followed his friend to the snack table.

Florrie meet up with Ariana and Corin who was busy gossiping beside the punch.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get that headpiece?" Ariana exclaimed in admiration to the butterfly on the lioness head.

"Zuba got me this," she blushed proudly, "It's the same one that we caught yesterday…"

Corin giggled with joy, seeing her once lonely friend blush about her mate, "You seemed in a good mood… Wanna join the conversation?"

Florrie joined in and they started chatting about their mates. Ariana complained about Ty's fear of commitments while Corin jabbered about Shazu's sensitivity. Florrie just listen to the chatters, not wanting to complain or brag about Zuba.

However, in heart, she wanted to tell them that he's the sweetest, lovable, not-bad type of lion she ever laid eyes on. They may start roughly at the beginning but every passing minute the gap between them had gotten closer.

Tomo Tomo, the main attraction of festival had surrounded himself with female hippos. He flirted with each one of them and with each arousing mash their hearts melted like ice cream melted in hot summer's day. For a host, he was definitely bad at greeting other guesses except female ones.

"Enough of this chitter-chatter let's DANCE!" Florrie led her girls to the dance area and waved at Zuba who was currently alone at the snack table. Seeing her fiancée in slight depression, she boogied her way to him. "Why aren't you dancing?"

Zuba ignored Florrie's question and glance at his friend Ty who was having the time of his life with Ariana. He shifted his sight to Corin who also boogeing with Shazu. He chuckled in his throat seeing Shazu almost lost his hooves trying to keep up to the rhythm. Ehem! An annoyed sound came out.

"Oh, sorry," he met Florrie's eyes, "I just don't feel like dancin'"

Florrie arched a brow to the response, "C'mon! It's no fun dancin' alone." She widened her eyes attempting to lure him in her trap.

Unfortunately, Zuba didn't buy it, "Not gonna work this time."

She softened her eyes and took his paw, "What's the matter?"

Zuba didn't want to talk about it but the soft strokes of her fingers on his paw made him had no other option. He rapidly whisper…

"Uh, could you speak a little louder. The music is louder than you or you need me to slow down the tune?" she threatened him. _Great, all he needs is everyone to know his little problem_. He thought sarcastically.

Florrie leaned her ear near to Zuba as he slowly spoke in rapid speed, "IsaidIcan'tdance…"

"You can't dance!?" she saw Zuba's blush under his tanned fur, "Is that what's bugging you?"

Zuba nodded, still blushing. He didn't want anyone to know especially his fiancée that he can't dance. At that time, he thought Florrie would laugh but it was otherwise. She snaffled him by the arm and dragged him to the dance area. She than winked at him, "Do as I do, okay…"

Zuba was totally confused to the situation. Now, there are animals around him, blocking his way from getting out. _Great no escape hatch available_, he thought. Having no other options he reluctantly shifted his feet from left to right, hoping that it would look as if he was dancing.

"There you go!" Florrie cheered, dancing friskily. The beat than got stronger and faster, the sounds of the pounding drums pierce their ears and sending vibes of fury. Zuba got confused with the beat and began to bump the other dancers. After several embarrassing attempts to recover his rhythm, Florrie to his arm and saved him from any more humiliations. "Here, try to move in a small radius," she advised.

Zuba kept a slow beat and tried the best he can to avoid the other animals. It was his luck that nobody noticed him. "Hmm.. this dancing is not that hard," Zuba smirked, his ego rising from toe to head. "Hey, your getting good at this!" Florrie cheered Zuba as she saw him keeping up the pace. Not a moment longer, Zuba had synchronized his steps with Florrie. The beating of the drums stayed in a frequent beat, giving the other dancers a chance to catch up.

"Wow, I didn't know you could learn that fast," astonished Florrie.

"Neither did I," Zuba consented. Trying not to break a sweat, his feet kept grooving to music.

"See, dancin' is easy."

"Yeah, well I don't think I would this again tomorrow," Zuba noted, his feet exhausted. _And the day after that and after that and so on_.

* * *

After a while, the vibration of the air soothed, the ground pounding cadence faded as the tune of a wooden flute entered. It filled the air with so much calmness that all the raving animals stopped and gazed upon their partners. A second later, the strum of guitars and harps was heard. It was clear to say that it was time for a delight waltz, a gradual ballet, a slow dance in other words.

Ariana wrapped her arms around Ty's neck while he wrapped his arm around waist and slowly swished their bodies left to right. They were followed by Corin and Shazu and then the other animals stepped in. All eyes locked to their partners and gradually basking their body in the magnificent tunes that filled their hearts with joy and passion.

For Zuba and Florrie, they just stood their waiting for one of them to make a move. Their eyes pierced each other with confusions and expectations. Zuba slowly mouthed, "Can you slow dance?"

Florrie mouthed a "no" as a reply, and shook her head.

It was a silent conversation that only those both could comprehend,

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know!?"

Suddenly, a near by dancing hippo accidentally shoved Zuba on the back causing him to draw closer to Florrie, and rammed her. Florrie closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact of the ground but she was stunned to discern that nothing happened. She felt as if she was floating in mid air with her back being pressed by a gentle force.

As she opened her eyes, she saw that Zuba was an inch in front of her. The thing that caught her intention was the emitting blaze in his eyes. A blaze of pure passion and touching emotions. The glimmer in his eyes reflected on hers, giving her the decoded message that he yearns to tell her.

In Zuba's case, his arms were getting tired from holding Florrie from falling. His muscles rippled and contracted to support her weight. He could just lift her up straight, but no. Something in this situation had made his whole limbs idle. He was feeling content when his paw gently bears her back. His whole body went through a system shut down with only his eyes and heart could only operate. With his heart pounding his rib cage violently and his eyes were glowing furiously, he could not do anything until…

"Umm… Zuba…" Florrie spoke nervously. Waiting for a reply, Florrie's body started quivering from the frigid twilight winds. "Huh, oh!" Zuba gained consciousness. He pulled Florrie to an up right position, "Sorry.. You were.."

"Falling… yes, I know…" she continued.

They stood silence as there was nothing more to say or quote in that matter. The air intensity grew warmer and less vibrant. Surrounded by waltzing animals, they felt uncomfortable being the only ones to not do anything but stood there.

Zuba cleared his throat and took a step forward, lending and open paw to Florrie, "Can I have this dance." There was a pinch of nervousness and diffidence in the lion's voice.

Florrie was relieved that he finally asked her. She was getting tired of waiting and wanted to get her groove drive back on. The lioness nodded and took his paw.

Zuba shift his arms onto her waist and slowly swayed it side to side. Florrie basked the warm feeling on her hips and swathe her arms on his neck. Gradually following his rhythm, she continued to fix her eyes on his. The vigorous flame was still alive; it's fiery warmth radiated to her fur.

Finally she had come to a realization. Zuba is her prince charming. Her dream had not been put away. In contrast, it was coming true. She did not need to search the whole world for it; it was already in front of her. And there she was, dancing with him; having no regrets or doubts of doing so.

The gentle melody that had been playing for so long had gotten more intense. Zuba's heart began to beat faster and stronger. His eyes were locked on Florrie, who was now sinking her head on his furry tanned chest, burdening it down. A burden on his chest he was willing to take.

"Zuba…" Florrie said through his torso.

"Yeah…" Zuba replied contently as he felt her breathing through his fur.

Florrie lifted her head, eyes sparkling like there were diamonds, "I… I love you…"

There it was. The sentence that had been through her mind a long time. The words that had been strangling her throat since the day at the Flowering Grounds. At last she was bestowed the courage to let Zuba know her true feelings towards him.

Zuba on the other hand was stunned. He was disappointed that she was the first to express her feelings, as a male lion it was supposed to be his role to take the first leap of faith. But at the same time, he was eased to know that this relationship wasn't one sided. He took a deep breath and let out, "I love you too."

Not a minute to waste, their lips came in contact with each other. It was their first kiss. It was not a friendly peck nor it was a lustful make out; it was just the kind of kiss that would bind their hearts together.

"Awh, look at that," Ariana cooed at the cute scenery. "Way to go you guys!" she cheered, encouraging them with the public shown of affection.

"Hey, c'mon don't embarrass them in front of the crowd," Ty commented, feeling a little unease.

"Why not? Jealous?" she conclude.

"Yup…" he smirked shamelessly.

"So come here tiger!" Ariana pulled down Ty for a deep and passionate lip lock. Both panthera couples stayed in their embraces for as long as the music kept going. Fireflies began to appear and tenderly float in the air. The music soften as the fireflies began to twirl and flutter above the lovers. The twilight breeze swooshed around them, bringing the flowers on the ground to join the waltz. As the animals continued to take pleasure in party, the beautiful night's sky had vividly revealed a cluster of shining stars, brilliantly casted their sharp rays upon those who would bask in the dark.

_This night was the most cherished night ever_, thought Florrie with a hint gratefulness.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Nice isn't it? Press that button and review! Or I'll twist your world into distortion! Next chapter will be up soon or is it!**


End file.
